<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry. by Milksettos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121751">Sorry.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos'>Milksettos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Age Regression Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Jared Kleinman, Connor Has Anger Issues, Little!Connor Murphy, Little!Evan Hansen, M/M, Multi, agere, coloring/scribbling &gt;:), he legit just tells him he doesn't get candy but-, small punishments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan accidently pulls on Connors hair and Connor yells at him, causing him to get in trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Age Regression Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan giggled lightly as he played with the tallers hair, attempting to braid it in his small hands but failing. Connor wasn’t paying much attention to the other as he scribbled meaningless doodles and scrambled words onto a piece of paper with a purple crayon. As Evan continued to messily style his chocolate colored locks, he was becoming impatient and frustrated ; nothing was working and he didn’t understand why, when he was big he could braid Connor’s hair just fine, why couldn’t he now? In his frustration Evan slightly pulled on Connor’s hair gaining a yelp from Connor as he lost focus in his activity and in his mind ‘ruined’ his page of doodles. </p><p>“QUIT THAT!” he yelled at the smaller boy, slapping his hand away from his hair so he could no longer play with it. </p><p>Evan’s eyes widened and tears began to well “‘m s-sowwy…” he mumbled an apology, as he cowered back being afraid of Connor when he got like this ; Connor was never abusive or anything, he would sometimes push and hit but it was never severe and he was trying to get control of it, but, Evan still found it scary when he would get mad, he just didn’t like the feeling that he had done something wrong. </p><p>“You say that every time!” Connor said crossing his arms, he was somewhere in-between being big and little at the time and truthfully knew better than to get angry at Evan, but he didn’t care much either, that is until Jared came in with a questioning look on his face. That's when Connor froze up, scared of what would happen next. </p><p>Jared rushed over to comfort Evan, picking him up and sitting down with him in his lap, Jared sighed turning to Connor “what happened?”. Connor didn’t answer he just stared blankly before looking down and fiddling with the crayon that was still in his hands. </p><p>“Connor.” he ignored it, instead focusing on the wax stick in his hands. </p><p>“Connor Murphy answer me right this instant!” he jumped and looked up, tears welling in his eyes “Hey shh…” Jared reached over and pet Connor’s head “I’m not mad… well i am but if you just tell me what happened i’ll be happy” Connor huffed lightly “I-i yelled at him…” he mumbled looking down again </p><p>“what for?” “f-for accidently tugging on my hair…” Jared frowned looking back at Evan “did you pull his hair, Bub?” Evan squeaked nuzzling into the others chest “Ev i’m not mad i just need to know” Evan nodded “i-i didn't’ mean to..” Jared nodded “You need to be more careful sweetheart…” he turned back to Connor. “And you know better than to yell Connor. You know how much it scares him” Connor nodded lightly “I-i’m sorry…” “don’t say it to me” Jared said and Connor sighed “I’m sorry Evan…” </p><p>“It’s o-otay..” Evan mumbled looking up. “Now Connor, You know what happens when you yell.” “Y-yes” Connor mumbled sighing “No sweets for the rest of the week…” Jared smiled reassuringly “good boy, you’ve been doing so good lately, you just have to try and have more control over your temper” Connor nodded smiling a little bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>